


Neutral Grounds

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Kolivan, Fingering, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Passionate, blowjob, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak spends a night with someone he holds dear.





	Neutral Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Agi. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy some Sendak/Kolivan!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

There is one place Sendak does not dare battle.

Well no warrior was allowed to fight on these grounds, not even the Emperor himself for fear of angering the Gods they worshipped long before. It was considered a sacred location and this fighting eas prohibited. Not even the witch would dare sully this place with her magic out of fear of the backlash she would recieve from those who already viewed her with great suspicion.

The commander was almost quiet as be walks along the almost familiar terrain his ship keeps it's distance far from the area.

It was here that peace was first made between Daibazaal and the neighboring planets within the system. Right in the old ruinsof a once grand temple that now was mostly abandoned but still intact. Where mighty emperors had lay down their swords and brought forth new eras and made allies. Even if it was considered abandoned there was still an energy to this place that made Galra who entered rather serene.

His ear gives the smallest twitch when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"...Your footsteps are still too heavy."

A huff answered him as he turns to face the one who approached.

Standing in a cloak, mask dropped from his face and white hair tied in a braid that goes down to his waist was someone Sendak had hoped would be here.

Kolivan pulled his hood back and has an unreadable look on his face, "...I did not think you would show."

The commander walks towards him slowly, quirking a brow as he stands over the other. It sometimes amazed him how he was taller than Kolivan despite the other being older. Slowly he reaches up with his free hand and lightly tugs on the braid rather playfully eith a small half smile. Somehow Kolivan found himself returning it slightly despite himself.

"Of course. You did say you wanted to 'talk'," He starts to slowly move around him, "So here I am."

He turns his head to follow his movements and notices his prosthetic was different. It looked more normal rathet than that monstrosity that Haggar had originally created and there were no weapons on him as instructed. Kolivan took in a slow breathe when he feels one of those arms slip around his waist and he closes his eyes.

As far as Sendak was concerned, Kolivan had just gone rogue. He didn't think that the older man could psosibly be a traitor to the Empire, ignoring the rumors spread by his fellow commanders in an attempt to smear Kolivan's reputation. Besides wnat reason did the galra have to rebel against the Empire? It was all they had to survive after all.

Kolivan could still feel a pang of guilt that he couldn't tell his lover the complete truth and limit their interactions to these little meetings. It was so risky. If he got caught he would certainly be killed.

But...for just a moment he can pretend. He just wanted a moment to lose himself to a small lie before returning to the reality that awaits them when they leave.

"Still won't Zarkon be wondering why his favorite commander isn't around for a day?" He lightly strokes his fingers through the thick fur around his neck as he smiles.

Sendak chuckled and leaned in towards him, "He'll survive without me...come here."

A purr escapes him as he kisses the commander deeply, turning in his arms so he could reach him better.

...

Things became heated rather quick.

After so long not being close toeach other their movements were feverish as Sendak had leads him deep into the old temple where they would at least have some privacy. Kolivan lets the cloak fall to the ground as he pulls off the suit he had on that clung to his skin.

A gasp escapes him when he's pressed against the wall, Sendak pressing his face into the thick fur around his shoulders and chest, lightly sinking his teeth into the skin possessively.

He bites his lip before at the little bit of pain from the biting before he feels Sendak pull back and lightly lick over the sore spots.

Kolivan stops him a moment before he starts to slid down to his knees. He settled between Sendak and the wall as he starts undoing the zipper line that contained one of his favorite parts of his lover.

He can hear Sendak breathing raggedly as he slowly tugs him out.

It looked as good as he remembered: a thick width and a good length with lovely little ridges that go down the sides over the knot. Turning his head up to look at Sendak he slowly leans down without breaking eye contact to close his mouth around the tip.

A curse leaves the young commander as he digs his claws into the wall.

"Stars...stars Kolivan...!"

He smirks slightly as he sucks lightly around the tip and slowly moves his head. He feels Sendak's prosthetic carefully grip his head and dig into the base of his braid lightly. Sendak gives a loud groan as he pins his ears back as he tries to keep jos breathing steady.

It was hard though. Even with so much time apart Kolivan still knew how to pleasure him, how to suck him off while tracing over tne ridges to form little patterns, and how he would have Sendak's cock pressive against the inside of his cheek so it bulged slightly for Sendak's viewinf pleasure.

As he enjoys the familiarity of it, Sendak heard a quiet wet squelch before he looks down against. His eyes widen slightly when he sees Kolivan stretching his slit open with three fingers already inside himself as slick dribbles out on to the floor. The smaller man's cock could be see peaking out from behind his arm as he works himself open and his thumb rubbing his clit. The scent of his lover's arousal sends a shiver through Sendak's spine as he bites his bottom lip.

Kolivan slowly slides his head down further with his lips almost touching the base as he feels the thick member start to twitch in his mouth before his head is pulled off. He gasps with some drool dripping down his chin and pre cum staining his tongue. He panted softly and looked up.

Sendak pulled Kolivan to nis feet and laid him on his side on a stone slab. When he tried to roll on to his back, he was surprised when the larger man stopped him.

"Stay..." Sendak hissed, leaning over him as he gripped his shaft' "Just like that..."

A shiver ran down the rebel's back as he feels the cock slowly slip inside him. He bites his bottom lip and moans quietly as he feels his love slip inside him. His slit clenches around the length as it slides in to the hilt. The bulbous base where the knot was could be felt against the rim with each slow forward thrust.

He starts to gasp softly, quiet moans leaving him as he feels the sweet, familiar ache that starts to spread through his hips.

The prosthetic caresses down Kolivan's back and down to his buttocks while the real hand caresses over his legs light enough to send soft tingles.

It had been such a long time since he indulged lile this. When he had left the Empire to be a rebel in secret he knew such meetings like this were looked down upon. A part of his old life he knows he can never go back to no matter what. He knows one day the lie he tells Sendak in order to keep him close.

But at he can at least enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
